Life of Pie
by Tali-Sarah
Summary: Special Agent Dale Cooper examined all the items laid out in front of him carefully. He slid the flour, eggs and sugar to the right, paused and moved them back. Taking a step back be looked down at the Labrador snoozing on the rug next to the kitchen bench. "To be frank with you Archer," the dog lifted its head. "I am at a bit of a loss as to where I start."


Note: Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Positively saccharine, inspired by KM making pie on his instagram. Cheers to Julia for being my obsessive TP beta buddy once again.

* * *

Special Agent Dale Cooper examined all the items laid out in front of him carefully. He slid the flour, eggs and sugar to the right, paused and moved them back. Taking a step back be looked down at the Labrador snoozing on the rug next to the kitchen bench.

"To be frank with you Archer," the dog lifted its head. "I am at a bit of a loss as to where I start."

Archer eyed his master critically with big brown eyes and looked towards the book propped up on the bench and back to Dale. His mistress usually spent time absorbed in those big books while in the kitchen making tasty treats, silly master should know that.

Dale chuckled, "you're a clever boy!" and Archer thumped his tail against the floor in thanks and promptly went back to sleep.

From his pocket he produced a recipe printed on a sheet of thick white paper with rosebuds framing the border. Norma's handwriting was crisp and clear and Cooper got to work combining butter and flour and separating egg whites and yolks.

An hour later as he pulled the pastry from the refrigerator to start rolling it out, a noise by the door drew his attention and he smiled at the one bright blue eye he could see peeking around the corner.

"Good afternoon Miss Muffet, how was school?"

The rest of the five year old came into view and she swayed her way towards the bench with lips pursed.

"School was ok I guess, but what are you doing Daddy?" She pulled herself up carefully to sit on the stool opposite where her father stood.

"Well Megan, I am attempting to make cherry pie for your mother."

Leaning forward on her elbows to inspect the ball of pastry she let out a noncommittal sound.

Picking the rolling pin up off the bench Cooper silently chuckles at his daughter's attempt at nonchalance. "Would you like to help?"

She's by his side almost immediately and he pulls the stool around after her so she can reach.

"Now first we need to sprinkle a little bit of flour…"

* * *

Audrey Horne walks into the kitchen to find her husband, daughter and labrador all sitting in front of the oven staring intently. While her husband is no great stranger to preparing meals for his family it doesn't usually include a show.

Silently joining them on the floor, Audrey raises an eyebrow when Dale turns his head. "What exactly are we doing down here?"

It's Megan who answers, "Me and Daddy made you a cherry pie."

"You made me a cherry pie?! That's my favourite!"

Megan turns to beam at her mother's words and Dale clears his throat, "It's almost time for Aunty Donna to pick you up for that sleep-over Miss Muffet, why don't you go get your backpack and when you get back the pie will be ready and we can try a piece."

Their daughter scrambles off leaving Audrey and Dale on the floor in front of the oven.

Raising an eyebrow Audrey stares into the illuminated kitchen appliance, "Well it's not exactly an open fireplace but it's certainly still romantic."

In front of Archer and the pie, Dale Cooper takes both of her hands in his as they stand, "Happy anniversary, you're a damn fine wife Audrey Horne. Everyday I am thankful for your presence in my life and I love you."

Audrey grins, "As much as coffee and cherry pie from the Double R Diner?"

"More than coffee and cherry pie from the Double R Diner."

"Well I guess I'm one lucky girl then, I love you too Special Agent Dale Cooper. I have a surprise for you as well..." Audrey leans forward and whispers in his ear, "I've got a bun in the oven."

"That's a lot of food Audrey, do you think we'll get through…" a look of realisation crosses his face and she starts giggling. Pulling her towards him, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her gently as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Happy anniversary Dale."

The end

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and am not affiliated with Twin Peaks in any way. I'm merely borrowing them for shenanigans.


End file.
